fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hríd/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Hríd (Heroes) Summoned * "I am Hríd, eldest prince of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. I pledge on my good name to be of aid to you." Home * "The peace of this realm depends on you. That means your attention is as valuable as any jewel in the treasury." * "Thanks to everything you've done, Nifl can rebuild. I will never forget the debt we owe all of you." * "Please, rest yourself, if only for a moment. Fatigue clouds judgment... Allow me to keep watch in your stead." * "I know I can come across as a little cold. I apologize. I'd love to share a joke, but that's not how I'm made." * "As long as I live...I will never forget that I failed in my duty to protect my people and my sisters..." * "I am Hríd, eldest prince of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. I bring word from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "My kingdom was as peaceful as any. Of others, we asked only for alliances, not conflict. Nifl was as pure as the freshly fallen snow, in other words. But once Múspell invaded, everything changed. A heart that desires only peace is precious, but its bearer is easy prey. I learned that the hard way. Even if I want peace—no, BECAUSE I want peace—I must become strong. I must be the blade that secures our realm. I can permit no further threat to Nifl's sovereignty." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Hrid, the eldest prince of Nifl." * "Hm? Oh, sorry. It's going to take me a while to get used to that." * "My homeland is completely covered in snow, as far as the eye can see. I happen to think it's beautiful." * "You have warm hands." * "You're very mysterious. But spending time with you puts me at ease, all the same..." * "Protecting my homeland was my duty. And I failed in that duty." * "I will lend you my strength. Ask whatever you need of me. I'll do what I can." Map * "Understood." * "What next?" * "Waiting for orders." Level Up * "This is exceedingly good, wouldn't you say?" (5-6 stats up) * "This, now... A reasonable result." (3-4 stats up) * "This, though... This is not satisfactory." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. In order to protect that which I cherish, I need strength." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "There's no escape." * "Freeze, now." * "I'm putting it all into this one!" * "Ice upon you!" Defeat * "Sorry, Fjorm..." Hríd (New Year's Wish) Summoned * "My name is Hríd. As the new year rises, let us celebrate the sunset of the last." Home * "In a way, this outfit is sobering. I feel motivated to confront the new year with purpose." * "It's much warmer here than in Nifl. Here, I suspect we won't be snowed in during the new year." * "If I can protect just one person from a sad fate this year, well...that's my New Year's wish come true." * "I've just eaten some sort of soft and white delicacy for the first time. It was called...mochi?" * "It's exhilarating to dash through the icy New Year's air. It may be chilly, but it warms the heart." * "I have New Year's tidings for you from Friend. I wish you good health this year." (Greeting from friend) * "Nifl's winters are long and arduous. They fiercely test the will and the strength of our people. Despite knowing this, we stay, and every year we brace ourselves until winter gives way to spring. For us, the new year is the halfway mark between winter and spring. It signals our coming salvation. I'd like to assist you in reaching your own spring this year, Kiran. This year, I will be at your side with my sword to repay the debt I owe you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Thanks to your efforts, Nifl has been saved." * "Perhaps this can be a celebration of our success!" * "Peace is a wonderful thing... But without strength, peace cannot be sustained." * "This realm is quite different from either Nifl or Múspell." * "Do me a favor and tell me if I've got this thing on wrong, will you? If I do, I must fix it immediately." * "Do you think these clothes suit me? You do? How can you tell?" * "I will never forget the debt I owe you. By staying at your side, I may repay it." Map * "Understood." * "A new year." * "I will repay you." Level Up * "That was better than I expected! Perhaps this is a year for change." (5-6 stats up) * "Not bad... My luck seems to be improving." (3-4 stats up) * "To not be ready to face the challenges of the new year... I must gird myself." (1-2 stats up) * "The year is still young, yet I've already found myself in your debt." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "To the new year!" * "Time to celebrate!" * "Starting with a swing!" * "Let's hope for a good year." Defeat * "I wanted to do so much more..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes